


Dream, a miracle

by Sunny_Sunflower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cringe, Dream is a cute blob, Georgie is a writer, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Slice of Life, This is a fanfic experiment on A3O, major fluff for now, pardon my bad english, sad attempt at being poetic, wholesome things ensues here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Sunflower/pseuds/Sunny_Sunflower
Summary: Originally a stress reliever from school.(Original name being Life's gift for a writer)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A fic where George is a writer and Dream is a wholesome blob
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

George is a simple guy with an extraordinary imagination, he got a stable job as a writer, wrote a couple of bestselling books here and there in England. Have a nice little house with a studio for his job. Good background and credit scores.

But because of all of those things, his life is boring in general, in his opinion anyway, and he always ponders to himself whether or not things will stay the same for the rest of his life, just him all by himself with his pen and paper…

But alas, his fate has its mind in another direction.

Came to him one night, he saw himself, content and happy while hand in hand with another person, that person, he realizes, might be the key to his true happiness. And there is a familiar sound.

He opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his house ceiling and flower-patterned wallpaper, he mentally cursed the day he decided to buy an alarm clock as he begrudgingly crawls out of his bed to get his day moving, halfway through looking for a nice shirt, his eyes averted to the nightstand to find a neon color slip of paper, he can’t actually tell the exact color because, well, he’s colorblind, the only unordinary trait about him. Picking up the slip of paper, he saw that it was completely blank.

The brown-haired male sighs, ever regretting hoping for anything new at all, walking to his room trash can when a flash of golden light shone from the piece of paper, inevitably catching his attention. There are now words written on it with nice cursive handwriting, read:

“The beauty of life shall come and stay.

Until there was nothing to say.

Treasure one’s miracles always.

And there shall have no price to pay.

:)”

And as soon as the writer finishes reading the message, the doorbell rings.

Now, anything can be beyond his house door. But it’s clear that this time, it shall be like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Well, I definitely didn’t order anything  _ was George’s first thought of what seems to be a strange yet peculiar box sitting comfortably right on his doorstep.

_ It could have been something dangerous,  _ He thought to himself,  _ or hiding something illegal! _

But all of his scary wild thoughts all tucked away as he heard a cooing noise. George freezes, for the noise did not sound like something that was ok to wrap tightly inside a box with no air holes.

Without any second thoughts, the writer took in the box with quite literal open hands and dash straight into his small kitchen, pulling out a pair of scissors and slicing through the tape that was concealing the inside from the box…

_ Thud _

  
  


...He woke up for the second time of his day lying on the cool floor with a small creature-- thing-- nudging his cheeks as it cried for him to wake up, George’s eye shot over to the strange round seemingly squishy creature that came out of the package. Sitting upright, he turns and stares at the small creature.

“ _ What are you?... _ ” He muttered out loud, slowly reaching over to the creature, eventually cupping it in his palms.

The creature has the same size as 3 big marshmallows, with a head a tad bit bigger than it’s own body with no limbs. The thing that baffles George the most is how the creature has a weird simple and cartoonish smiley face with dot eyes, staring into his soul, unblinking.

The creature then lets out the most adorable little ‘coo’ sound and its smile widens with eyes sparkling, leaning toward George’s nose to boop it with its lips.

George immediately falls head over heels with this tiny magnificent creature.

“Aw, aren’t you the most adorable little thing ever!” George squealed, moving his thumb to rub the top of its head. The creature graciously accepts the warm head rub whilst trying to mimic George’s squeal from earlier.

“Hmmm, what should your name be…” George paused and thought to himself, glancing at the squishy blob thing as he placed it down on the floor. The blob somehow walks-- scoot-- or something that George can not scientifically explain-- over to the box where it was once trapped inside. George watches as the blob slowly moves around the box, clearly looking for something.

The blob lets out an excited squeak as it runs toward George with a small leather piece of what seems like a name tag in its mouth, plopping the thing on his hand.

_ “Dream” _

George turns to the back of the name tag to see a familiar smiley face that he found on the slip of paper a few hours ago and the blob’s face.

_ “:)” _

__ He looks back at the blob and its out-of-the-world adorable smiling face and back again at the tag, for the first time in forever, he genuinely feels happy.


	3. Chapter 3

How does one take care of a blob creature who happens to be named Dream?

Interesting question...

George doesn't know either.

Realizing how bizarre the situation is, George decided that he will consult the internet for advice, but of course, no luck.

The writer decided that it is best to figure out what it eats first, rather than worrying about other stuff later. Plopping Dream on his shoulder, George makes his small trip to the fridge and picks out a few soft foods that Dream could probably eat with no teeth. A few seconds have passed and George manages to pick out a couple of small snacks.

Placing them down one by one on a dish and putting it on the dining table, the brunette turns to pick Dream up from his shoulder and puts him in front of the dish of food.  
He watches Dream as the little blob turns it’s head to look at the snacks, ‘standing’ upright, the magical blob goes to have a little taste test with each of the food and bits of a small portion.

The sample was lettuce

Not liking the taste of lettuce, Dream spits it out and looks over to its next option, and bits a piece of it and seems to ponder for a moment before deciding that it tastes bad also. 

The second sample was a piece of hot dog.

After the tasting and spitting round, George was silently hoping that Dream would ignore the final one, which he put in because he just realized he forgot to buy groceries for the month and was a little bit short on food and he just so happened to have a bag full of them.

Regardless of what the writer wishes though, the blob took notice of the last one anyway and tried it out, and the next thing George knew, Dream was tearing down the food pieces by pieces aggressively and swallowing them with eager but at the same time savoring the piece as if it was the best thing in life.  
The last sample was marshmallows.

George was hesitant at Dream’s choice of food because the marshmallows reminded him of Dream’s blobby-like appearance and the same shade of creamy white. He can’t help but imagine Dream eating his own…

Pushing the freaky thought down to his guts, George let Dream finish his piece of marshmallow and go to the fridge to get seconds.

As George was observing the blob’s huge appetite and eating the soft candy, it was kind of endearing to watch if George had to admit so himself. Those are sweet moments he wants to cherish forever


End file.
